shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Djinn
Appearance Variable due to the unique nature of his Devil's Fruit. Personality: Very laid back. Has a near constant air of not seeming to care about anything, but will quickly turn serious in order to protect his friends or what he believes in. Considers all pirates to be his friends until proven otherwise, and refuses to ever strike the first blow toward a fellow pirate. He has an extreme dislike of the Navy, but will accept those he believes to be men of honor. Despite his laid back demeanor, he has a genius IQ and a habit of using long words when a short one would suffice. He could have a bounty far higher than he currently does, but he actively seeks to avoid the wrath of the Navy. Abilities and Powers Weapons: Uses two katana simultaneously, with the sword being held in the left hand held in a reverse grip. In addition to his abilities with the sword, he will often use his Devil's Fruit powers to assist him in fighting in various ways, such as letting him walk on air or form construct weapons to use in addition to his swords. He also has a mastery of Kenbunshoku Haki. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Djinn has a mastery of this Haki far surpassing normal standards. Most likely as a result of his Devil's Fruit ability, he can sense every action down to the sub-atomic level for a range of about a quarter mile. Despite this acute sensitivity, he is unable to tell rather the movements are malicious or benign, so he has to try to figure that out himself. He is not always perfect with this, as exemplified when he knocked out a man who was trying to shake his hand. Busoshoku Haki: Has extremely strong Busoshoku Haki. He can actually project his Haki in a shockwave style attack. However, the only time he ever used this was when he was first teaching himself to use Haki and accidently destroyed two entire Galleons at the harbor. He has since vowed not to use his Busoshoku Haki anymore until he can find someone who can teach him how to control it Haoshoku Haki: Has Haoshoku Haki, but as yet doesn't know what it is or that he has it. Devil's Fruit Type: Logia/Paramecia Name: Particle-Particle fruit (Ryushi-Ryushi no mi) Ability: Allows the wielder to manipulate all non-organic matter at will, including changing the type of matter this is. Although he can't technically manipulate organic matter, he can manipulate Logia users changing their shape or forcing them back to solid form. Despite the fact that he cannot manipulate other peoples body, he can manipulate his own form at will, so it is unknown if it is a Paramecia or a Logia type fruit. This ability has several uses. The user can walk on air and water by forcing molecules to support his weight. In battle, he can rearrange particles of air into pretty much any object in exsistance, making him an exceptionally versatile fighter. His ultimate attack involves forcing molecules so close together that they form a black hole, sucking the enemy in. Although a one hit KO, he rarely uses it because of the damage to the area around the attack, and will only use it when no one else is near enough to be put at risk by the attack. He can also create create a field in which all matter is dismantled at the molecular level, but it takes time to generate and is virtually useless as an attack move. Weaknesses He has the standard devil's fruit weaknesses, but if not caught un-aware, can usually transmute the seawater/seastone into a different element. Music: Is a virtuoso musician on Piano and Drumset, and displays a high level of skill on the Trumpet. Relationships Sal Djinn's best friend, constant companion, and reason for becoming a pirate. Sal is a young Star Dragon from about 14 Galaxy's over. She came to earth as an egg, shot to earth by her parents as the star her people lived in became a black hole. Djinn found Sal as an egg, hatched it and raised the young Dragon. Sal seems to have the entire repository of knowledge from her entire race locked inside his head. She can't remember most of it, but remembers more and more as she gets older. Her race seemed to know all about Devil's Fruits, and it was Sal who first identified Djinn's Devil Fruit. The Galley-La Shipwrights These are the people who took care of him when he first washed up on Water 7. They taught him the basics of combat and how to build. In teaching him how to build, they gave him the imagination neccesary to utilize the potential in his Devil's Fruit. Dracule Mihawk Taught Djinn how to use a sword. It has since become his weapon of choice. Crew: The Legend Pirates Sal More of a scholar than a fighter, but can contribute to the battle when neccesary. Djinn's voice of reason when his heart starts to rule over his head. Sal is of comperable intelligence to Djinn, and the two often get into epic debates. The two often play chess and cards during the long voyages between islands, and as a result, both are experts cheaters at poker. A skilled navigator of the seas, she has gotten the crew lost only once, but in her defence "that library was like a maze". History Origin: Washed up on the shores of Water Seven at the age of 8, with no memory of his past. He was found by Paulie of the Galley-La company. Paulie took pity on the young boy and gave him a job at Dock 1. After 2 years, Djinn rose to be an exceptional shipwright, so much so, that it was decided he would officially be hired by Galley-La. Up until now, he had requested that he have no name as he was fervently trying to remember his own. But in order to sign the contract, he needed a name. In an effort to come up with some idea, he went on a walk around the shores of Water 7. While he was walking, he noticed a strange fruit was up on shore. Being rather hungry, he decided to try a bite. "Bleh, this tastes absolutly aweful." Turns out this was a Devil's Fruit. He throws out the rest of the fruit, and finishes his walk dejected at having no ideas, but as he reaches the dock, disaster struck. A giant piece of lumber falls loose and heads straight towards him. On reflex, he jumps back, and lands on water. Although he doesn't realize it, he's walking on water, but the log keeps coming towards him. He holds out his hands in a futile gesture to stop it, and the log suddenly turns into water. All the men stare at him wide eyed. One exclaims "What are you, a Djinn. Cause you just wove a miracle." He responds in utter surprise "Djinn, yeah that sounds about good. Thanks for the idea." Which is where he got his name. How he became a Pirate (aka its Sal's fault): It's been about a 5 years since the day he got his name and life's been really good since then. Two years ago, he learned the way of the sword from "Hawkeye" Mihawk who had stopped at Water 7 to get a new ship. He now carries two swords with him, and through a series of strokes of luck, has managed to obtain one of the Superior quality swords, and one of the Excellent quality swords. He has begun to learn the ways of Haki, although he still has a ways to go before he reaches any level of skill. He's working on a new ship for a rich client, but his minds not really on his work. It's about 10 minutes till closing time, and his eyes are on the sky rather than his work. Which is why he notices when a streak of light passes above Water 7 and crashes into the ocean about a mile west of Water 7. Having been bored for a while, he rushes out to sea and dives into the water. Now having a level of mastery over his devil's fruit, he creates a bubble of air around himself, and rockets through the water. Pretty soon he comes upon an egg on the bottom of the ocean. Its dark blue, with pinpoints of light glowing like diamonds...or stars. He grabs the egg and starts to head back to Water 7. As he's going there, the egg starts to hatch. Out comes a dragon. Its a light shade of teal intermixed with white, and about the approximate size of a small dog. When he arrives back at Water 7, he notices the Navy inspecting the ship he was working on. He tries to hide the dragon and sneak by the Navy. "What's that you got there son?" The navy captain asks. "Nothing" Djinn replies. Captain rips open Djinn's coat "You call a dragon nothing? You don't know what that thing is, you better hand it over to me." Djinn responds by making a giant hammer and smashing them baseball style to the next island. He gets home, sets the dragon down, and finnaly appreciates the gravity of what he just did. "I attacked the Navy. Im an outlaw. My life is over and it's barely begun." "Thank you" "Who said that?" Djinn looks left and right. Then his eyes settle on the dragon. "You can talk?" "Yeah, a bit" "Who are you?" Djinn asked, his mind full of questions. "That can wait. You just attacked the navy. You can't stay here, so the only option left to you is to run to sea" "But that makes me a pirate" Djinn said. "Then that's what's gonna need to happen. I'll explain later, but we need to get out of here now." A knock at the door. It's Iceburg, head of Galley-la. "We heard what you did. We understand. We have a ship ready. Take it and go". "You understand? I don't understand!" Djinn cried. "I told you, that can wait till later. We have to go." They run out to the ship and manage to escape. "We're pirates, so our crew needs a name, right?" Djinn nods his head. "I have powers that let me accomplish miracles that exsist only in fairy tails. The first mate is a creature that doesn't exsist. Our name, is the Legend Pirates." Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Musician Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Shipwright Category:Captain Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User